Mom, Where Are You?
by alicatter911
Summary: What would happen if James actually did have Renee hostage in Twilight? Suspenseful, with a nervewracking twist. Will Bella die? Will Renee? Is James a jerk? Haha of course!
1. Bella? Bella, Where Are You?

**Ok, this is my very first fanfiction story so please go easy on me:D! But don't hesitate to give me feedback.**

Chapter 1 -

Bella's POV

My cell phone rang. I picked it up without hesitation. Bad choice! On the other line, I heard a voice that I both recognized and missed dearly.

"Bella? Bella, where are you?" said Renee.

"Mom, I'm fine. Don't worry, I can explain _everything_."

I heard that annoying sound that you hear when the phone is being moved. Then I heard the last voice I wanted to hear.

"Your mother rushed home when she got your call, and she was lucky enough to meet me there," James said in an awfully smug yet terrible voice. "If you want your mother to live, you had better come over here very quickly."

I made my decision then and there.

With a trembling voice, I asked, "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"How about your old ballet studio?" he replied. Just like Alice had seen.

"I'll be there."

I spent the next while planning how I was going to get there. When I confirmed my plan, I wasn't completely sure if it would work, but I had absolutely no time to lose.

We were at the airport. Alice went to get some food for me. Here was my chance.

"Jasper," I said, "I need to go use the washroom." I expected him to blush, but he simply said,

"May I escort you?" Uh, oh. I had to think fast.

"No, that's okay. It's only the washroom."

"Alright, then. Don't be long – Alice will be back with your food soon."

I walked in the direction of the washroom, which was also the direction of the exit. As soon as I was sure he wasn't looking, I speed walked to the doors and left the building.

I tried to refresh my memory. _Where do I go to get to that studio?_ I asked myself. _Ah! It's only a few blocks from here." _I walked, walked, walked, rather fast for me. The alleyways looked really creepy – dark, with spider webs everywhere, bugs everywhere, and that horrible feeling that you're being watched.

I finally reached my destination. I barged through the doors.

I heard Renee once more.

"Bella? Bella, where are you?" I rushed over to where I heard the voice.

"Mom, where are _you?_"


	2. Rip My Heart Apart

**Hey. If you think I keep spelling metres wrong, I'm not. That's how we spell it in Canada. Metres, not meters.**

Chapter 2 –

"Honey! Over here! Hurry!" Renee called out eagerly to me. Her voice seemed to have a pretty ring to it, different than I remembered.

"Shut _up!_" James exclaimed. "I absolutely cannot stand that high pitched squeal of a voice!"

I shuddered, thinking of the mess she was in, all because of me and my damn "utterly sensational" scent. I followed their voices, not bothering to make my footsteps any quieter than regular, since James had super-senses and could probably hear me from a hundred metres away, anyways.

I reached them and gasped. It took me a moment to take it all in. Renee was chained to a chair, with James' close-to-white hand to her mouth. She looked almost astoundingly beautiful. Her skin was paler than I remembered. Her eyes were a blazing red. I was too late. At last, I found my voice.

"No," I whispered. I couldn't get any other words out yet.

"Yup," James said, smirking. I hated him with all of the heart I had – the part that wasn't devoted to Edward.

"You tricked me. Even if I didn't come, you'd have turned my mother into a vampire in your filthy greed for human blood. I hate you." That time I said it out loud.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm used to it."

'_Really? I wonder why,' _I thought to myself with heavy sarcasm.

"How could you have done this? Doesn't it make you feel the least bit guilty?" What a dumb question. I already knew the answer he would give me.

"Actually, no. I'm not a goody-goody like your little Edward and his oh-so-perfect family. And when our little chat is over, I can feel not guilty about drinking your blood. But I can't decide if I should drink you dry, killing you, or let mummy here do the honours. I'm sure she is finding your scent just as irresistible as me, as well as every other vampire on this planet."

I stood there, speechless. It was hard, no, next to impossible, to admit it, but I knew he was right. No matter how much she loved me, she was a newborn vampire and wouldn't be able to stand the scent of any human being, let alone mine. His voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Hmmm. Such a hard decision. I would just love to drain the blood out of you, but I know it would rip your heart apart, literally, if your own mother killed you. Ah! What if we _both _killed you? We could drink your blood at the same time! Or maybe if I turned you into a vampire, because with a scent like that you would have to be gorgeous – maybe even more beautiful than my wonderful Victoria. Would you like to help me choose, Bella?"

The last thing I wanted to do was pick the way I was going to die, so I just stood there without saying a word.

I was horrified, absolutely and completely horrified. This was the closest I had ever been to dying, and my klutziness had gotten me pretty close before. And if an accident wasn't based on my terrible coordination, it was the work of the bad luck that seemed to follow me everywhere.

"Giving me the silent treatment, eh? Well, I think I've made my decision."

I was as good as dead.


	3. The 'Very Private Conversation'

**Here's Chapter 3! I hope you like it! Please review so that I can get better at writing, as this is my first story. I know the first two chapters were really short, but they will probably get longer as the story continues.**

Chapter 3 –

It was just too much for me. It was over, all over now.

Suddenly I was surrounded in blackness, and I felt my head hit the cold floor. It hurt. A lot. I was out cold, but instead of killing me then, I suppose James wanted me to feel all the pain possible. What a jerk.

I finally came to, and when I did, James was laughing.

He was on his cell phone, a Samsung Slyde, talking to Victoria and going over the details of his gruesome deeds. He hadn't realized I was awake, so I faked being knocked out and listened in on his conversation.

"I can't wait until she snaps out of it, so I can tell her my plans for the evening."

I grimaced, afraid of what he had in mind.

"Well, yes, I suppose you could come over, but I lured her all the way here, so can't you just watch? …I know you want to taste it, but… no; I don't want to upset you, babe… But I worked so hard to get her over here… a divorce? Come, on, baby, it's just a silly human… you're better than that, hon. I know you are… _fine._ But please come quickly! Love you, bye."

He slid his phone shut angrily sighing.

"Shit," he said.

It was evident to me that Victoria had just used her charm to invite herself over so that she could feast on yours truly. It made my stomach churn, and as a result I burped. Oops!

James' head snapped over to my direction. His eyes were half pleasure, half fury.

"Oh, you're awake? And I hope you just woke up."

"Y-y-yes," I stammered. I sounded like an idiot. But he scared me, so oh well.

"I should hope so, or you would have been listening in on a very private conversation between me and my mate."

If I wasn't so scared I would have corrected his grammar. He said 'me and my mate' instead of the correct phrase, 'my mate and I.'

"Well, I can't exactly rip your throat out right this instant, because I promised my darling Victoria that I'd wait for her. And I have the pleasure of having to share you. Now there won't be room for your mother."

I looked over to Renee, who seemed to be suffering emotional pain. I guess she really wanted to taste her daughter's blood. Hmmmm. Creepy. But to her, tasty. Even more creepy.

We just stood there, or in Renee's case, sat there against her will, waiting or Victoria to arrive. It was very boring, and extremely nerve wracking for me.

I looked around for the billionth time.

James was standing on the concrete floor, seemingly hating himself for giving in to Victoria's bribe.

Renee was sitting there, chained to the chair, staring at me with an intense longing in her eyes. Tears came to mine. I just couldn't stand that my mother wanted to kill me, no matter how much of a newborn vampire she is.

It was all too much, and for a second or two I thought I was going to faint.

Again.

But somehow, the last… wait, how long had it been? I was out, but for how long? Oh, well. Somehow, since I got here, I had gathered some more courage, more self control. Nice to know that I wasn't going to flip out when he forced his venomous fangs into me.

Well, I probably would. But whatever.

What mattered was that I had to find a way out.

Fast.


	4. Get Me Out Of Here!

**Anyways, here's chapter 4… In this story, if someone gets changed to a vampire, it only takes a few minutes. And by the way, you should read ****Lady Bella**** by **

**Xx-BaYbeE-BoO-xX****… it's good. I know it takes me a while to write chapters, but at least I'm still writing them!**

Chapter 4 –

By then, I undoubtedly knew Alice and Jasper knew where I was - Alice probably saw it the moment I arrived. I wasn't sure why they weren't here yet, but I desperately needed them to come. Especially since the reason I secretly came was to save Renee, and there was no way to help her now. Maybe I could convince the Cullens to take her in.

Back to the escape plan.

How was I supposed to get away from two, soon to be three, strong vampires? Maybe I could get away before Victoria was there, but how was I supposed to do that? I went on pondering this, and trying to find a solution for my problem.

Victoria was taking a long time. I almost wanted her to get here, so that this miserable time in my life would be over, along with the rest of it.

That got me thinking about my death. How would it work? It obviously wouldn't be like what Edward had told me it was like for him, as that was only for a few seconds. This would be until I was drained completely.

Then it hit me.

Renee couldn't control her hands, or anything that could hurt me, other than her teeth (and that look of craving for my blood in her eyes).

If I could manage to get over to her, just close enough for her teeth to reach me, and let her bite me, maybe I could gather the strength to pull away from her. Maybe I could try to drag myself away while James was occupied. Then, when I was changed, I could go back and fight James off.

I suppose that it was a stupid plan, but it was crazy enough that it just might work.

Now, to put the plan to action.

**Yes, I know it's short, but the plan-action part had to be another chapter!!!**

**Believe me, you think you know what will happen, but you don't.**

**Please review - you are free to give me criticism and ideas for the story. But don't give all of your good ideas to me, use some for yourself!**


	5. Changing

**Remember, if you are changed to a vampire in this story, it only takes a few minutes. **

**Yes, I know it took like two weeks, but my computer was at the shop getting fixed for a week, and my brother has been on it a lot, AND I've had a LOT of homework, so… whatever.**

**Here's chapter 5… knock yourself out!**

Chapter 5 –

I had no idea how I was going to get James distracted, but my life depended on it, so I had better put my brain to work.

What would make him go away, for just a moment, even? He was waiting for Victoria, so what if I pretended I saw her through the window? Maybe he would go to the door. Just maybe that would work.

_Well, I guess I'll give it a try. _I didn't want to make it seem obvious, so I whispered it, well aware that he could hear me clear as a bell.

"No. She's here." Hmm. That was pretty believable, I suppose, because James went over to the door. Now was my chance.

I walked over to Renee as quietly as I could. Miraculously, he didn't hear me.

I saw the thirst in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, I got closer, close enough for her to reach my wrist. I didn't have to be your neck, did it? I thought that was just in movies. I guess not, because she plunged right in.

Oh, the pain! The searing pain! It was agonizing. I wanted to die, but I guess I _was_ dieing. I wanted to cry myself dry. I felt lightheaded. She was taking too much. I didn't have the strength to pull away.

"M-m-mom," I weakly stuttered. "D-do you l-love m-me?"

"Yes," she said, but it sounded more like 'Yss' since her mouth was pressed up against my wrist.

"T-th-then p-please l-let go of m-me s-so I c-can l-live." It was my only hope.

There was a pause. I thought she wouldn't, but then she let go.

"I love you, Bella." Wow. All that crap about Renee ripping my heart out wasn't true, I guess. Tears came to my eyes, and it wasn't just the pain. I never knew my mother loved me that much, so much as to avoid such longing.

"I l-love you, t-too," I managed out. The tears were streaming out now, but this time it was mostly from the pain. It was absolutely unbearable. I hoped it would be over soon. James would come back soon, having found out that Victoria wasn't there.

I couldn't believe how much it hurt. When Edward talked about it, it didn't seem this terrible. I guess it was one of those situations where you have to be in their place to actually understand.

I couldn't take this much longer. I was going to have a mental breakdown soon. I knew it. I took a glance at my cheap digital watch.

2:36.

I left the airport at 12:50-ish, and it took about 10 minutes to walk here from the airport, probably 5 minutes for James to introduce me to my new and improved mother, so that means I was out for almost an hour and a half, if I have been changing for about 5 minutes.

5 minutes. That should have been the end of the changing, the end of the pain. I should have been a vampire by now.

Surely enough, the hurting became less and less. I felt stronger and more confident. I could also hear footsteps coming back.


	6. Teaming Up

Chapter 6 –

That was it. No more pain, no more hurting. Now all I had to do was fight. I knew it would be easier said than done.

I heard footsteps again, but this time I heard two pairs of feet.

Victoria. She was here. She must have come about the same time as when I put on my little distraction. I knew I wasn't going to be able to both. I knew what I needed.

"Mom," I whispered. She looked over at me, as if to reply.

"Mom, I need your help. I can get you out of there. All you need to do is promise me that you will fight James and Victoria with me."

"Okay," Renee said. "Now help me out."

That part was easy. Since I wasn't even two minutes old, I didn't even break a sweat. She stood up, ready for the battle. We had two newborns against two century-old vampires. The chances were even. We were stronger, but they had more experience. I guess it was pretty fair.

As they were coming, I wondered what power I had, if I had one. Jasper could calm people, and feel what they were feeling. I looked at Renee and tried to see what she felt like. Nothing.

Alice could see the future. I closed my eyes and tried to somehow look into the future. Nothing.

Edward could read minds. I looked at Renee again and tried to read her mind. Nothing.

_Ugh! Why can't I read your mind, mom?_

Her head shot over, so that she was looking at me.

"How did you do that?" she urgently whispered.

"Do what?" I asked, curious.

"You sent me a message from your thoughts!"

"I did? Are you positive? Let me try again, just to be sure."

_Testing , 1, 2, 3!_

"You did it again!"

_Well, I found my power, I guess. Cool._

The opposite of Edward, I suppose. He read minds and people could talk to him through that, and I could give people messages from my thoughts, so I could talk to others that way. Telepathically, I guess.

The footsteps were coming closer. I got butterflies, like when you are about to go on stage for a dance recital or something. What a fitting environment for that.

The mates stepped in with smug grins on their faces. The smiles quickly disappeared.

"Wha- how did you get out? And why do you look so much stronger?" James stumbled over these questions with a puzzled expression planted firmly on his face.

Victoria was quick to ask questions, too, though they weren't entirely about me and Renee.

"Honey, what is going on? Whats wrong with them?

They stared at us for a while. Then James noticed my red eyes. The look on his face was scared, angry, and confused.

"What the? How the hell did you - ?" There was no need for him to finish his question.

Then he said, "Huh?"

I had sent him a message.

_Frick off. Fight or ditch. That's the deal._

Then I sent it to Victoria.

"Well, if that's the way you want to play, then bring it on." She thought she scared me. And she did, a bit.

But I knew that I had good odds of winning.

_You're going down._


	7. Bring It, Suckers! Of blood, that is

Chapter 7 –

When I thought-sent 'You're going down,' I hoped I meant it. I had every intention of it being true, of course, but they _did_ have more experience. Renee and I were rookies with this fighting thing. I felt that I should address the battle. It _was _my idea, after all.

"Let's do this," I stated, trying to sound confident, and my new vampire voice made it more convincing.

"Alright, then. Do you want to lead?" James asked.

"It would be an honour."

So it was up to me, a first timer. What would be my first move? What would I do? I took a step forwards, and I guess that was all that the duo required.

They jumped on us, James on Renee and Victoria on me. We were _not _ready. Victoria pinned me against the ground with a deafening crack as the floor split under my head. If I was a human I would be bleeding with a concussion, probably worse.

I was blinded by her flaming red hair which was swinging around wildly as I urgently looked around for something – _anything _– to distract them.

But then I remembered. I was a newborn vampire! Wow, was I dumb to not have thought of that sooner. Gathering all of my strength, I swung my arms up, resulting in her flying across the mirror-filled room, allowing me to see several duplicates of the astounded look on her face.

Then it turned to disappointment, and then I saw a dozen angry, fiery, revenge-seeking faces glaring at me, burning a hole through my face. Amazingly, I wasn't afraid. I guess my newborn "powers" strengthened my confidence.

I glanced over to Renee. I could see that she was struggling with James. I wanted to go over and help, but it was too late. Victoria had knocked me down once again, and this time three times as hard.

We were in trouble. I had been wrong that it would be even. Since they were so trained and skilled at this, it didn't matter how strong we were. They felt almost as strong, To make things worse.

_If only Edward were here. Or Emmett. That would work too._

_Wait_, I thought. _They _can_ come!_

Gathering all of my strength, I forced Victoria away one last time and dashed away to make my "call."

_Edward! Emmett! Alice! All of you, come to my old ballet studio fast! James and Victoria are attacking me and Renee! Don't wonder how I can do this, I'll explain later! HURRY!_

Now all we had to do was hold them off. I told that to Renee.

_Mom, the Cullens are vampires too, and they're on the way. Just hold them off. I'll tell you everything about the Cullens later._

I hoped they would come, and fast! We weren't going to last long against such strong, skilled vamps as those we were opposing. Victoria, shaking my attack off, darted over to me in fury. I set myself for the impact; feet apart, lean forward, knees bent, arms out.

Too bad I sucked. Victoria crushed me, metaphorically speaking.

And then, there was hope.

I heard footsteps, about 7 pairs of feet.

_YES! I love you guys! But hurry UP!_

The Cullen family walked in, the enemies saw, and then they screamed in rage.


End file.
